The present invention relates generally to breastpumps, and more particularly to a suction hood base for a breastpump, which can be used with a variety of different sized and shaped suction hoods (shields), such as having different internal diameters for the nipple-receiving portion, different nipple tunnel lengths, and the like, without the need for inserts or adapters, although the latter may also still be used for even greater versatility.
Breastpumps are well known, and are generally comprised of a hood (or shield) that fits over the breast, a vacuum pump connected to the shield for generating an intermittent vacuum (or negative pressure) within the shield, and a receptacle for expressed milk. The intermittent suction action of the vacuum pump serves to pull on the breast and nipple and thereby extract milk in an action reminiscent of suckling. The extracted milk typically flows from the shield into a collection container for storage and later use. A breastpump of the foregoing type is shown in Larsson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,051, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In general, the suction hoods used with breastpumps are funnel shaped shields made of substantially rigid plastic. These hoods are quite durable and easily cleaned. It is also known that, in some instances, massaging the breast during pumping can aid in the extraction of milk from the breast. The rigid plastic shields do not massage the breast while the mother is pumping, because they are not flexible enough to do so.
In utilizing breastpumps, it has also been found that the wide variety in the size, shape, firmness and other variations in breasts and nipples gives rise to problems if a single size breast shield is to be given universal application. Shields used in connection with most breastpumps are nonetheless typically designed to handle a generalized breast and nipple.
Existing methods for altering the size of suction hoods have various disadvantages. For example, it is known to use a shield which includes at least one adjusting piece having a shape similar to that of the general funnel structure of the main funnel of the shield. The adjusting piece is insertable into the main shield, and effectively reduces the diameter of the funnel at its base, so that the hood can be conveniently used by women with smaller breasts or nipples.
It is therefore desirable to have a breatpump assembly that provides the ability to readily accommodate different size and shaped breasts and nipples. This would be useful both in manufacture as well as for the end user, and clinicians. It would also be desirable to have a breastpump which could accommodate specialty breast shields, such as breast shields having asymmetric form or other features that are adapted for particular problems, or seek to perform special results.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a breastpump, which can be used on a variety of different breasts without making operation of the breastpump more complicated by adding pieces or adapters. This objective is accomplished through the use of a single universal hood base and a set of different shields, all of which can be easily attached to the universal base. A significant advantage of the present invention is providing an appropriate fit and attendant comfort level for the mother, with ready adaptability for special situations, such as engorgement.
The suction hoods of the present invention generally are a funnel-shaped shield with a cylindrical portion extending downstream from the cone of the funnel. A universal hood base has a sleeve adapted for mating engagement with the cylindrical shaped portion of the shield. The shields of the present invention may vary in diameter length and angle (slope) in both the cone and the cylindrical part to accommodate a variety of different breasts and nipples. The diameter of the sleeve of the hood base, however, need not vary. Instead, the cylindrical portion of the shield is adapted to be inserted into, or alternatively fit over, the sleeve of the hood base to form a continuous press-fit seal, or interference fit. When using the breastpump, this seal allows a negative pressure to be established in the shield, which in turn pulls on the breast and nipple allowing expression of milk from the mother""s breast.
In practice, a breastpump manufacturer may provide a pump assembly with a set of different shields. The mother can than try each different shield to determine which is most comfortable, and which one works most effectively for her. Moreover, if the mother""s breasts change size or shape, such as through engorgement, during the period in which she is breast feeding her infant and using the breastpump, the mother can again try the different shields, one of which may be more comfortable and/or work more effectively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved shield. In one embodiment the improved shield has a frame of relatively rigid plastic, which is integrally molded to a soft, flexible cone-shaped member. The flexible cone-shaped member of the shield is more comfortable to use for some mothers. Moreover, in use, the breast is primarily in contact with the cone-shaped member which contracts about and gently presses on the breast, allowing the breast to be massaged, and thereby aids in the expression of milk for some mothers.
In another embodiment of the improved breast shield, the foregoing soft flexible cone-shaped member is further provided with one or more thinned areas. These thinned areas are more flexible, and will be pulled more inwardly under negative pressure from the vacuum source. This yields localized regions of added massage. Such thinned flexible areas can also be provided on the cylindrical portions of the shield for massage of the nipple and surrounding breast.